Nublado
by KisaeNokira
Summary: El equipo de Gai tiene una misión en la aldea de la Neblina. Neji parecía estar interesado sólo en Tenten, pero la niebla no lo nubla todo. El corazón es capaz de ver y descifrar todo, incluso el Encanto de Lee.


Shia

Shia! No puedo hacer buenos resúmenes, este estaba muy cursi XD Pero bien, este es un Fic NejiLee. Sorry, pero no escribo muy bien, pero igual vale la pena leerlo…

No pierdan la paciencia. Al principio habla como si fuera un NejiTen, pero el nejile ya viene

-Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, yeeeeeeEeeeeEh…….

''Nublado''

Cap 1. ''Como todos los días''

Neji y Tenten llevaban un par de meses juntos. Nadie sabía si eran novios realmente, o si se habían besado. Lo cierto es que nadie le ha robado su primer beso a ninguno de los dos.

-AAAAAARRRRIIIIIBAAA, FLOJONAZOO!- Gritó Lee ''sutilmente'', casi echando abajo la puerta de la habitación de Neji.

-cinco…..minutos….más….

-Ni hablar! Gai sensei dijo que nos invitaba a comer para hablar sobre una misión!

-A comer…Bien. Y me podrías decir que hora es?

-Pues las 13:57

-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ??

-:)

Era un día como cualquier otro. Un cálido día de verano, con niños corriendo de un lugar a otro, adultos que los regañaban, pájaros cantando… Lo único que perturbaba la paz era la conversación de Neji y de Lee.

-CÓMO ES QUE ME DESPERTÉ TAN TARDEEEEEEEEE

-Corrección. Cómo es que te desperté tan tarde.

-Ungh…Y por qué no me vino a despertar Tenten?

-Ay, pero qué caprichoso. Te explico. La idea era venir a despertarte hace cuatro horas, y Tenten fue la que vino…

-FLASHBACK. Hace cuatro horas….-

Tenten abrió la puerta de la habitación de Neji.

-Neji….Arriba….Hay que ver a Gai….

Neji no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Uuuh…Vamos…Arriba……-Decía Tenten con voz dulce, mientras movía un hombro del Hyuga. Estuvo así un rato.

-Neji, es enserio. Despierta.

Comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-………………

Y la perdió. Con decirte que agarró a Neji por los dos hombros y lo tironeó sin ninguna suavidad adelante y atrás. Clásico de ella.

-TE DIJE QUE ARRIBA, PÁJARO ENJAULADOOOOOOO!!

TE VAS A DESPERTAR ANTES DE QUE TE……………!

El grito de Tenten desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que Neji no llevaba una camisa encima, por lo que todo su pecho estaba al descubierto.

Tenten se quedó callada, dejó a Neji suavemente en su cama de nuevo, y se fue lejos de ahí para gritar como una fangirl.

-FIN FLASHBACK. Al presente otra vez-

-Cómo es posible que no me haya despertado?...

-Ah…No sé…Místico. Como sea. AAAARRIBA!!

-STFU.

Más tarde, Lee estaba arrastrando a Neji por las calles de Konoha, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Gai los citó.

-Ookey!! Ya llegamos!!

-Hurra. Ahora suéltame.

-w 3

Entonces entraron al local.

-Gai sansei!! Ya estamos aquí!

-Lee!! Neji!! Llegan tarde!

-Discúlpeme, Gai sensei! Castígueme como quiera!

-Podría, pero me siento generoso hoy, así que quedas liberado, Lee.

-Muchas gracias, sensei!!

Neji se alejó de los dos sicópatas, que ahora iban a abrazarse como de costumbre.

-Pedófilo de mierda…

-Solo un poquito, Neji. Y buenos días!

- Hola, Tenten. Oye…eeeerr….disculpa por lo de la mañana..

-No es nada, y de todos modos, la culpa viene a ser mía y yo me debería disculpar por ver tu cuerpo sin permiso w U – Dijo Mickey Mouse, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una gota.

-Nah, en cierto modo fue error mío. No te preocupes.

Después de varias conversaciones que no creo que quieran escuchar, comenzó la conversación.

-Bien, Gay….(digo..) Gai. Cual es la misión?

-Me alegra que preguntes, Neji. Tenemos una misión rango A, en la aldea de la neblina.

-Rango A?-Dijo Tenten.- Estás seguro? Lee y yo aun somos Chunnins. Neji y tu son los Jonnins…

-Por eso, Tenten, que nos dieron la misión. Somos el único equipo con dos Jonnins, y para mejor, son un Jonnin de élite y un Jonnin especializado!

-Gai sensei está en lo correcto, Tenten! Con nuestras habilidades de Súper-Duper-Chunnin y con las Súper-Suken- habilidades de súper Jonnin de Neji y Gai sensei haremos la misión sin problema!

-Así se dice, Lee! Con entusiasmo!

-…..Debe haber dicho ''súper'' como cinco veces…

-Yyy….Massomeno….

Al cabo de un rato, Neji recobró la seriedad.

-Gai-Dijo entonces-. Y en qué consiste la misión?

-Bien , equipo. La misión no hay que tomarla a la ligera. Una patrulla de los mejores Anbus ha traicionado la paz que tenemos con la Neblina, y han ido allá para provocar una guerra, y si es posible, atacar al Mizukage.

-¡¿Quééé?! ¿Eso debe calificar como S! ¡Es demasiado para nosotros!

-Pero..Tenten, debemos intentarlo-Le dijo Neji.- Acaso quieres una guerra?

-No, pero…..Argh.

Como sea…

Esa patrulla tiene a algunos de los mejores anbus. Si no me equivoco son cinco, Verdad?

-Sí, Tenten. Son de los mejores, pero por lo menos no son todos…

-No lo tomes a la ligera, Neji. No son anbus cualquiera.

-Pero cuales son, Gai Sensei?

Gay sacó una lista de quién sabe donde y la leyó pausadamente:

-Akaze Hyuga….

Rilena Hazuku….

Jaze Nirassu ….

Okome Shinai…

Kaede Inuzuka .

-A eso le llamo una patrulla! Para más remate tienen a un Hyuga y a una Inuzuka…

-Hm. Qué va, yo creo que podremos con esto.

-Eso, Neji!

-Lee, Aléjate de mí.

-Hey! Y porqué? ¬¬

-Pues porque estás casi abrazándome, gay de porquería.

-eeeeeh….uuuh.-Lee se alejó de Neji- no! Eeeto..por lo menos ya no…

-Argh.

-Da igual, si de todas maneras tenemos que ir.- Dijo diez-diez.

-Bueno, sí. Porque si no, se las veían con Tsunade.

-Oooow…

-Okey. Tenemos que ir mañana. Vayan a las seis am mañana en la mañana a la salida.

-Bien!

-Vale.

-Bueno, ya. Pero yo me tengo que ir.

-Yo igual.

Y yo.

La misión quedó establecia. Lee, Neji y Tenten se fueron del restaurante, dejando a Gai con la cuenta.

Ha ha! Que malos son….

Un par de aclaraciones:

Me costo mucho inventar los putos nombres para los malditos anbuuus!! XD

Vaya imaginación

Tambien tuve que imaginar una misión más o menos cuática…

Ah, y a tenten le puse diez diez por algo que ustedes deberánm deducir, porque es bastante obvio XD

Ojalá se queden conmigo hasta el último capitulo, aunque esto parezca aburrido al principio!

Ah, y por último…

Si les gustan los comics y dibujos..

Podrian ver mi página de DeviantArt? Le sprometo que les gustará!

Para tener doce años, creo que dibujo bien…

La pagina es: kisaenokira.

Me dicen si les gusta!

Si quieren me pueden dejar Reviews aquí…o comentarios en deviant! XD

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

¡Comienza la misión!


End file.
